


I'm With You

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Director Daisy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fireworks, Picnic, Post-Season/Series 07, Pregnancy, dousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Daisy takes Daniel to see fireworks. They aren't quite what he expected, but that's alright because they're together.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 21
Kudos: 165





	I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Dousy + impressive modern day fireworks display

Daisy laid back on the blanket, the remains of a picnic scattered around them. It was hard to relax sometimes, hard to believe the danger had really passed. Of course, danger was never really gone. There would always be some new threat. But for now at least, that wasn’t her problem.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

Daniel looked slightly out of place, his only concession to the July heat and the casual evening was to ditch his suit jacket and tie, leaving the top button of his shirt undone.

He looked delicious, his dark hair falling over his forehead and his forearms bare where his shirtsleeves were rolled up.

“I’ve seen fireworks before.” He gave her that look again. The one that was intended to make her feel silly for assuming he didn’t know something, but that actually sent a little tingle over her skin.

“Have you really?” He only hesitated a moment before turning back to pack up their plates and empty containers. She let a smirk cross her lips as soon as he looked away. “Come sit with me?”

He laid down beside her, offering his arm to pillow her head and using his other hand to prop up his own. 

“I’m really glad you invited me,” Daniel said solemnly.

Daisy burst out laughing and his soft chuckle echoed beside her.

“Don’t be ridiculous. It isn’t like I would come out here by myself. Not on purpose at least.”

She’d made no secret of her dislike of the heat and the bugs. Though his presence beside her was all the consolation she needed.

“Then why are we here again? I told you I’ve seen fireworks before.”

“Not like this. Plus, you said you’d do anything for me.”

“When I said that I had something else in mind.” She turned towards him, careful not to get too close and dropped a kiss on his nose. “I didn’t know you’d drag me outside. I was thinking more --”

She reached out to cover his mouth.

“Shhh…there are children here.”

He kissed her palm and she settled down beside him again. She breathed in the night air, slightly sticky and thick, and listened to the sound of his breathing beside her, feeling the rise and fall of his chest. They waited as the sun fully set, the sky streaked with reds and oranges before it turned dark.

There was something so calming about the way the sun continued to rise and set, day after day, without anything destroying the tentative peace that had fallen over them.

“Kiss me,” Daisy whispered into the darkness. Whenever she felt that ache fill her, the need to not be alone, to feel like it was her against the world, he was there beside her.

She rolled to her side to face him and he leaned in to press his lips to hers. Joy burst inside her. The way his touch affected her hadn’t waned. In those first days she hadn’t quite believed that it would last -- that maybe it was just an effect of how long she had been starved for touch, how long she had watched her friends fall in love, how long she had been on her own. But his presence beside her -- solid, steady, permanent -- had worn her reservations down. He was it for her. It figured she’d have to go 70 years into the past to find her soulmate. She’d always been a little bit out of time and space herself.

She moved her lips against his slowly, and traced her tongue over the seam of his lips. She attempted to roll on top of him just as the first fireworks burst in the sky.

“What the hell is that?” Daniel hissed, tense beside her. 

“Fireworks. I thought you said you’d seen them before,” she teased.

Lights exploded across the sky. Huge bursts of color -- reds, blues, brilliant white. Daniel reacted to each whistle and the accompanying rumble that accompanied the fireworks.

“You okay?”

A shadow crossed his eyes before he nodded. “You sure it’s safe?”

Daisy nodded, running her hand through his hair. She hadn’t considered his reaction to the noise, only how wondrous she’d always found the light racing across the sky. How small it made all of her problems seem.

“Then, yes, I’m okay.” 

They sat side by side, this time firmly wrapped up in each other’s arms. They could have been the only two people in the world as the fireworks continued above them. Eventually Daisy stopped watching the fireworks and instead watched Daniel watching the fireworks, the light reflected in his eyes. He was a puzzling mix of stable, stodgy adult and child in love with everything the 21st century had to offer.

Shifting to get more comfortable, she grabbed his hand and slid it over her stomach. The bump there seemed to get bigger every single day.

“Is that him?”

His gaze had shifted from the fireworks to her face, and she smiled back at him, hoping he knew how happy she was.. “Yeah. That’s him. He’s strong. Like his dad.”

“I was thinking strong like his mom.”

“That too.” The baby gave an especially strong kick and Daisy rubbed her bump gently. “It’s alright, baby.”

“I’m not sure he likes all the noise. What do you say, Director Johnson...you want to get out of here?”

“I’d love to.” She stood slowly, still unused to her shifted center of gravity. Luckily, Daniel knew better than to treat her like she needed help just because she was pregnant. “You know, next year we’ll be able to bring our son to see the fireworks.”

“I don’t care where we are a year from now, as long as I’m there with you.”

She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and then waited for him to gather up the blanket and picnic basket. “Very smooth, Sousa. Now take me home. There’s more than one way we can see fireworks tonight.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Daisy laughed as they walked back to the car. She wasn’t entirely sure how they’d gotten here -- literally, since they’d never heard a great explanation for how the Zephyr was able to travel through time -- but she was glad they’d ended up here. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
